


When I woke up

by MiradaKawaii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Friendzone, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiradaKawaii/pseuds/MiradaKawaii
Summary: After a well deserved party (after the extinction of the Titans) Eren decides to relax with alcohol with his friends and other new recruits, but his plans change when his superiors join the party.Eren will take the opportunity to fulfill his fantasies with the oldest.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 12





	1. Before waking up

**Author's Note:**

It's a very special day. We managed to defeat all the titans, or so it seems, but I really couldn't even imagine the threat beyond the sea, but, well, today is a day to celebrate and honor our fallen comrades.

Trauma with yesterday, the innumerable losses that we passed and the revolution of the Eldian people against the king. They have been forgotten with a glass of sangria, I am a soldier.

It was not a good idea to get to the room early, two bottles in total and even the tables had no tablecloths. 5:30 What time do the parties start? I had never in my life attended a "banquet" unless the parties in the dining room counted as such, however, in them we used to go to bed at 7:00 probably because most of us were underage.

_Since when had I been addicted to alcohol?_

I held my excess strands of hair in a ponytail, I should cut it with some good scissors but it would end up ruining the future ... according to the captain it suits me.

The girls came, literally just the women. Her dresses were big and dazzling as if the wardrobe of History had been ransacked, not even that of History, the wardrobe of one of those bourgeois women. Mikasa was among that group; Each time with shorter hair but it fits him well, his face stands out although he should let it grow at least a little to his shoulders or the following year he does not know who to call captain from behind.

Mikasa immediately, after seeing me, sat next to me shaking her head when she saw the bottles dropped on the table.

"Mikasa relax, not every day we can celebrate with a glass in hand" I pointed out holding the glass that was immediately reloaded by one of the men in charge of never leaving my glass empty.

"I would say fine but today is not the only day you will drink and you should quit now."

"Stop behaving like my mother."

And again silence. Now it was the men's turn, the boys. Most of them wore suits, less Jean for breaking group, Armin also came in that group varying between navy blue and black tones like the others. When I saw that he was going along with Connie towards the table that Sasha set aside, I called him with a gesture diverting him to my table.

"Mikasa, Eren, don't you think it's great? At last they recognize us" he said with an excited smile on his face.

"They are pretending to be it, although Historia is the queen, she still exists." in the middle of my sentence Mikasa elbowed me, it's true, it's not time to get political "We deserved a break, that's for sure."

When was 10:00 pm? So far I can only remember one dance and five bottles, time couldn't have gone so fast. Mikasa is right I must give up this drinking thing or I will become an old alcoholic like Pixis HA! As if he were going to grow old.

"Oi suicida" called the horse face interrupting my thoughts ", I dare you that you can not drink as much as I can"

How many bottles has this guy drunk? If he was in my boxes, I would be told to fuck off, but five bottles make you capable of fighting drunks, in this case competing with one.

The number of drinks continued to increase but none was going to stop, we had the support of most of our colleagues and we are so proud as to swallow the vomit with another drink, or so I thought, Jean had fallen and the only one standing who was drinking I was uncontrollably What do I want to drown in so much alcohol?

"Hey Eren, you might want to see this"

And it was that I stopped.

They all gathered at the windows facing the outside, a cake? What a thing History has brought this time to make the youngsters look away from the biggest drinker in the room. The superiors.

Hange, Nile, Pixis, Shadis, Zackly and Levi went first. Levi is as flawless as one would expect, every time I see him there is an immediate reaction in my pants. He is so small but at the same time he is so strong. Impossible to mistake him for the body of a woman, impossible to mistake my feelings for him.

He was no different than the other times he has dressed formally; his white shirt buttoned up to the neck, some black pants as well as his shoes and that vest obviously of the late Commander Erwin, makes me jealous ...

The bright light from the hall dazzled all the newcomers, their vision had become used to the darkness of the night. And his eyes, his gray eyes being covered by the palm of his hand, if he knew that that brightness favored him in more ways, he would not have hidden from him. You know what you're doing to me, you know I'm feeling, and you can't take responsibility for it ... I hate you captain Levi.

After the commotion everyone returned to their place, I mean their seats, not to see me choke on alcohol. For my part, I went to Sasha and Connie's table where I knew there would be anything but something to drink. Would it surprise you if I told you that your table was full of delicacies? People didn't go to the food table, no, they went to Sasha's stand.

Armin saw me eating and, like every friend, he took me out to dance in a circle of recruits who showed their dance "talents". The music was entertaining concurrent with the various crazy dances of the boys. All fun but what about Levi?

Much illusion with the superiors but it is not as if they were the life of the party, they were not even scary they were just there drinking as in all dining room parties. But who would believe it, Levi left his group of "friends" and somehow or other we ended up dancing the waltz.

We both fought over who would have control as a man, neither of us allowed any weakness. Either it was his rhythm or mine. He touched the same as me, the waist and our clasped hands.

"Hey guys !! This is not the way to dance the Valls" shouted Hange in a mocking way.

I ignore her.

It didn't really matter if the song was being followed. All I wanted was to touch my captain's body, savor his scent from the bare neck, he smelled of Erwin. His smell came from the vest, the scent of my commander but I didn't want to sleep with my commander. Remove the jacket from your body by throwing it beyond the dance floor.

"Captain, I wish so ..." I whispered in his ear guiding his hips to the song of the song. This will become my favorite song ...

"You will cry ... you will cry for the memory." What was he talking about?

Taking advantage of the effect of the alcohol, he took us to the table with the drinks, I said I would stop drinking but ... what about him. As he got tired of drinking by himself it occurred to me to put our lips together and thus pass the alcohol between mouth to mouth. He was passionate, carnal, and eager ...

"Do you regret it, captain?"

"A brat will never be able to compare the grip of a man" I murmur against my lips returning to possess them, he is, without a doubt, an older man.

What I thought was a murmur was actually a declaration from above. Everyone who saw us started screaming like beasts eager for sex.

please don't be sober

please don't be sober

He surrounds me with his triumphant arm, clinging a little closer to him showing his particular masculinity. I immediately walked away, I knew that none of those present would remember this day but neither would I honor my nickname of "prince".

You will see Levi, tonight I will bring out his most passive side and this brat will do it.

"Captain, I'm getting bored" I commented avoiding contact from him at all costs "I would like to do something more ... entertaining."

His eyes shone dazzlingly, words were not necessary, it was the best answer he could have given me.

Before he announced his departure, I winged him by the arm toward the exit of the room. The captain had drunk a lot, I don't know if more than me, but it was so much that he couldn't contain his laughter. Creepy at first but ... it was adorable to see a man in his thirties laughing like a child about to do a prank.

I don't want to say that Levi was a burden but at one point he became a burden. If I knew where the rooms were it would be easier but we had to turn the whole establishment around, Levi had started to complain_We can do it in any corner_NO, my fantasy was in a bed and my reality will be in a bed.

Levi was starting to get annoyed, and it seems that the best way to entertain himself was to grope himself while cursing how good he was, if what he wanted was to hurry me or turn on; it has accomplished both.

"E-Eren ..." He moaned. He really wanted to get to the first thing that was similar to a bed as quickly as possible.

At last we come to a corridor with several doors. Sasha and Connie had just left one of them, I hope it is doing what I want them to do because they are honestly my ship.

I opened one of the doors, the one to my right, the room lacks decoration but it has what is necessary: a bed. All this searching had tired me, maybe we would both fall to sleep and no more ... two men, sleeping in the same bed, alcoholics...

We kissed, a sweet touch that would lead to longing. Chest strokes and mischievous romp. Just like in my dreams, more and more real, closer and closer.


	2. Let's stop before I regret it

TOO REAL

TOO CLOSE

TOO ... Confused?

It's not like he's being forced to do something. In the position we are in now, I could be considered the attacker myself, or even more surprisingly the asset.

"Are you okay with this, Captain?" I asked for. however my words went further behind my actions. My hands deliberately explored his masculine figure.

When do I go shirtless?

Levi moved his lips as if he were going to answer me, how bad, I was delighted to hear his voice but his silence was worth to me the same as his pleas and moans. My fangs were positioned around his nipple starting with an accelerated movement in both until it became a bulge. He never complained. Did alcohol make him submissive? I wouldn't mind if I wanted to do it to a doll. I have enough imagination to satisfy myself, but it's not a doll!

"Captain?" I called him, and when there was no response I stopped my movements and raised my head.

He wanted to see a submissive Levi with tears and a flushed face, but it had to be Captain Levi.

It didn't even reach his neck and my head had already been stamped back on his chest. It must be Captain Levi. Although, this event gives me the assurance that my attempts to react are not being in vain, not so much that he felt ashamed to show his face.

"haha ... I really love you captain" I declared inflicting force to allow me to breathe. I can hear his heartbeat, he's calm, even with all the movement and eagerness he had to get there, he seems calm.

If you were not going to answer me, I will give myself the freedom to imagine your expression. He is probably completely red and with eyes full of desire, he would like it, he would love it and he would be possessed by the desire for it to end. Not seeing his face didn't mean there was no way to enjoy it.

"Brat, I already know you love me, you confessed to me."

Unsure of answering him, I remained silent, letting his heartbeat return to being the only truly welcoming thing in the room. _And ... I know it's stupid ... but you understand how this affects me, right?

"I know ... hahaha, how I hate being surrounded by puberty" he sighed releasing his hold on my hair "It's easier to be with men, you kids never have a clear idea of what you want. Do you want this Eren? It's happening now. same but we both know that tomorrow you will regret it and ... haha what the fuck am I saying, how much did I drink? "

I have smiled at him in response. I didn't think the captain was one of those talkative and thoughtful drunks. I looked at his face, he was calmer than I expected, and his slightly reddish cheeks faded.

I got up from my current position, still looking at him, put his legs out of my way. Levi was surprised at first, but put up no resistance at the end of the day it's the wish of a horny brat. Or, perhaps, it is the way in which you are telling me that you trust me, being my caretaker is very significant but who tries to find the reason to two drunkards.

"Captain, you ... wish ... my titan" I immediately regretted my attempt to sound provocative. The captain's expressionlessness was affected by an uproarious laugh. I could feel my cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Yet hearing her laugh and seeing her expression Oh, by the ramparts! I should laugh more ...

As he said, I am just a child, I have no experience with these things, I have not even shared a bed with another person in my entire life, this way. I should stop I'm just giving it right. They all make it sound so easy. This man is definitely an experienced man.

I hated that alcohol was the protagonist of the night ... if not, this would be a nice and fun first time ... for me, but it wasn't, and I had to live with the fear of tomorrow.

"Ahg ..." A groan brought me back to reality, was it mine? Was it his? Who knows...

I looked back at my captain, and the sight was simply exciting, not only because I had that whitish skin at my disposal but because it was literally heating me up. His slippery tongue traveled all over my member so slowly as if he wanted to make me suffer with licked house but it was too slow for my liking.

I took her head between my hands, letting it fall down my entire length, synchronizing her mouth with the movement of my hips. It was so deep and exquisite as his throat muscles retracted with each intrusion of my member into his mouth.

The captain walks away from me swallowing the remains of my essence, it was so dirty.

"I-I'm sorry, Captain" I muttered avoiding any contact with those eyes, instead my gaze lowered to his thin lips naturally painted a throbbing red. And the erection returned.

I lowered my head to his crotch, he didn't object. First, I trace a straight line with my tongue up his thigh until I sink into the junction between his penis and his leg. Its natural aroma fascinated me; I even thought it was the most pleasant smell a man could have. Once I was in front of what really mattered to me, I completely emboldened it before I adjusted, but what a virgin.

My mouth and throat were not used to such meddling. My stomach was churning with disgust and my throat burned the same way it would if I were to throw up. It was not pleasant at all besides how painful it was to hold my mouth open. But I was already there, I wasn't going to back down even though ... I wasn't moving, I was choking, I couldn't even move my tongue and if I bit, it would surely hurt the captain.

Neither my body nor my head reacted.

In it, a hand rested on my head and his fingers tangled in my hair to pull them abruptly away from me. I wanted to complain but couldn't. Between trying to catch my breath and the irrepressible urge to vomit, the idea of producing words other than moans was impossible. My throat burned and all the alcohol accumulated in the night ended up on the floor.

I didn't dare look at the captain, he was probably making fun of me.

When the anxiety had passed I made myself brave to look at it, at all accounts it could not get less erotic.

Seeing him was more than I had expected. Levi himself was penetrating himself with two of his fingers, without care or delicacy but the pure desire to feel, or so it seemed to me. His sweat-soaked face was disfigured by each forced interference of his fingers, you could see that it was difficult for him to do so but still he did not stop.

"It's ... hard ... my first," he gasped costly, holding that awkward position. I approached the captain and removed his fingers to thrust mine, now that I think about it maybe he should have moistened them before doing so.

"Aaaaaaaahg ..." he yelled, covering his mouth with his hands with the intention of stifling his pain.

I thought I screwed it up, again, so I stopped my fingers but the man gave one of those death glances, did he want me to continue or ...

"You are a brat, a child without a care" Was the only thing he said and then took my member with his wet hand and pulled it painfully until he guided me to his entrance.

Didn't it hurt?

I spread my fingers and inserted the tip, he did not react at first although his hands were tightly grasping the pillow that lay beneath him.

"I-I'll try to get it all in," I reported as I positioned myself correctly and held her thighs. He, on the contrary, did not change position and remained upright.

"I don't think I'm ... I would never approve of this" It seemed to me that I heard him say. No, he is fine-

I ventured to put my entire length in his small opening, I did not care if it hurt, or how narrow and complicated it became to enter, I was finally connected with Levi and that was the only thing that mattered.

I could clearly hear the heartbreaking cry of the man I possessed, his hand was being bitten hard until the blood fell, this is what everyone was referring to the initial pain, how uncomfortable. I looked away from him and directed it to the union between his body and mine, I imagined him beautiful even with the throbbing pain of my penis being squeezed, but the only thing that really was that union was a disgusting pool of blood that covered so much my member like most of Levi's short. That reddish color was expanding until it fell on the sheets.

And when I saw it I knew that ... it was time to stop.

"Sorry captain ..."

I came out of her having a groan of pain in response. I lay on the edge of the bed, ignoring everything around me, yearning to dream of that night of love where we both enjoyed each other's warmth.

I wanted to forget how shit all this had turned out about the sex, the vomit, the blood, the pain, the bite, my inexperience ... but realistically everything will fall once I wake up.

"Captain, I'm sorry ... I just want you to know that I love you and if you decide to never see me again tomorrow I'll understand ..."

There was no answer.


	3. When i woke up

_I could clearly hear the exciting gasp of the man I possessed, a barely perceptible thread of saliva fell from his lips, returning to a work I wish to admire. I toured her tempting figure to the junction between her body and mine, it is incredible that something so lustful can seem the most tentative and pleasing to the eye, how my member slid into her entrance so soft and warm. That moment couldn't be more perfect._

_I didn't even have to wait for Levi to get used to it himself. I brought my hands to his hips and intensified the movement, he pulled out my entire length and put it in without compassion. With each lunge deeper than the last he made me addicted to the sensation._

_"It's ... hard," he gasped without interrupting any of the sounds coming from his throat._

_Levi couldn't take it anymore letting out that union that řəpųğņæþə puddle of semen covering both his stomach and mine. That whitish color was sliding until it fell on the sheets._

_I took my member out of his entrance having in response a moan of pure pleasure, my captain was exhausted._

_Levi is fine._

_Levi, sorry._

* * *

I opened my eyes lazily. It should already be between 9:00 am or 7:00 am, assuming the height of the sun. Everything was blurry, it is not like there was much to see other than a window just a few meters wide and the discolored ceiling, also the head hurt me to die.

Try to sit up, without moving your body much. My palate is parched and my breath smells of liquor and vomit.

I should stop drinking for a while ...

The last thing I remember from yesterday was the party we had in one of those reserved royal halls ... the first and last party we'll have there. It was only a week before the reconnaissance legion disbanded and we all went our separate ways. I guess I'll follow Armin Mikasa, or they follow me.

Why am I naked?

I hadn't noticed it before but I am NOT BRINGING ANY CLOTHING!_Probably the heat of the night ... the heat ... of my dream with the captain.

The room smells disgusting, there are so many smells together that I don't know which one is the dominant one but it stinks ...

this would be no different from the other hormonal nights "Uhg .. !!" I still feel a little dizzy, did I do something stupid last night?

I look under my feet Oh no! You're telling me I was so drunk last night that I couldn't go to the bathroom, this is disgusting.I'll need to call Hange and ask for some painkillers so maybe I can find out more about what happened last night.

I stretched my body painfully. At least I know where one of the smells comes from, how it is possible that I could sleep in these conditions. I pulled my body back, still sitting.

"Than?" I felt something get in my way.

Try to notice that it was out of the corner of your eye. They were sheets. No, the lump is more consistent than a bunch of saturdays. I went through the figure, it doesn't seem to have as many curves as a woman's, it ends up on her feet. The Savannah Is Covered With Blood! -Just pointed_no, it could be a woman in her days, right?

But who is that woman?

My body remains immobile, I had to remove the sheet from her face but I just couldn't, something told me that if I did, I would declare myself dead.

I moved my hand from the mattress to his face, I couldn't. There was something that worried me, what if the dream were real? Could I have had a passionate night with my captain? What idiots Captain Levi does not bleed, of all those who could be here, the least likely would be Lev ...

"C-Captain". I could only feel my heart contract, Captain Levi was asleep in my bed "What are you doing here?" I whispered nervously, without response.

It was impossible, him and I NEVER ... this n-doesn't mean that my wet dream was the complete opposite of a dream, I mean, Levi would never do it with me. He is a man of his word ... well, he rejected me now if I will have fewer opportunities than I had before ... why can't I remember him?

Maybe Historia had something to do with it and changed my memories.

BUT WHAT THINGS DO I THINK?!

There is a less lustful explanation for all this, maybe the captain brought me here after seeing me so drunk, OF COURSE! But I obviously didn't want him to leave and threaten to transform me into a titan, that's why the blood ...! He knew I was drunk so he didn't get upset but he stayed anyway, and since the window doesn't give enough freshness, we take off their clothes and then go to sleep. Yes! So it had to be, captain and subordinates together doing trivial things captain and subordinate.

It sounds so fake!

But ... how could I prove my theory. If the captain was the one who was less drunk, I doubt that he would have taken off all his clothes. YOU HAVE TO CHECK IT! I stare at the sheet for a long period of time_this is just for the investigation_in order to pick it up and make sure that my assumption of the facts is ... the sculpted body of my captain.

I immediately covered him again before someone other than him woke up. I returned my gaze to his face, his eyes slightly closed, his pale pink lips and that pale porcelain-like skin had me trapped, with no way out delighted by just looking at his face (not to mention how little I could see of his other Body).

"Captain ~" I sighed eagerly, squeezing my semi-erect member with my thighs "Can I kiss him?"

I brought my face closer to his, my anxious breath colliding with his calm, amazing. I leaned a little more brushing his lips. "How Soft! "I fell next to him again, my head hurt but it was worth it.

I tried again but this time it would be with tongue, I tried to enter her mouth without her noticing. It worked! As if it were a lollipop, I licked her little tongue until I was carried away. My hand went to the nape of her neck caressing that freshly shaved area, such a rough feeling.

"Oi Eren!" listen before being brusquely pushed away.

"Captain, it's not what you think" I said, however I had moved a few inches away from him.

I knew he must be terrified but instead my attention went to his cute morning hairstyle.

"I think ... I THINK A HORNAL CHILD TOOK USE OF HIS MIN WHILE SLEEP, THAT I THINK". Was it my imagination or was he giving off a terrifying aura? "They were sleeping pills, did you put any of Hange's inventions in my drink?!"

It was still replicated. But again I got distracted, he is so muscular and ... those marks are mine?

"It was because we were drunk, it's not completely my fault, right? right?"

He realized how distracted he was, he should have guessed before, looked down and saw that he was ... how to say ... naked and with bloody sheets.

"E-R-E-NNN!~"

*Consider me dead*

I don't know how but Levi's eyes turned completely white and his face looked like the devil himself. His fist went straight to my face but I dodged it with precision. He held, without my realizing it, my neck squeezing it perfectly in the airways, we both fell to the floor (on the opposite side to the vomit). I didn't even know what to indulge in, or it was the pressure that was exerted on my throat or the erection that was getting bigger with each rose.

Once on the ground, he tries to get up but falls ... no, I would like to say that but actually he was able to get up easily (the man most source of humanity).

"Eren, I'm very ... disappointed in you," he said, leaning his hand against the wall. I looked up at his butt, was he bleeding or had he bled, did I do that?

My body turned to stone, on the one hand I saw the captain devastated and repentant, I wanted to hug him and apologize all the times that were necessary, and on the other hand I did not remember any blood.

"I ... was not conscious like you, we drank a lot and things got out of hand" I tried to calm him by making him reason that the fault was mutual but he obviously kicked me, I deserved it.

"Did it hurt?" He asked, looking away from mine.

"Well yes, it hurts" I answered hugging my stomach tightly Ha! As if the power of regeneration could not against a simple kick.

"How sad ME HURTS A THOUSAND TIMES THE SAME IN MY ASS" he yelled showing, kicking me again "BASTARD!" He added.

"Le-Levi ..." I sighed, this time it had taken my breath away.

He looked at me with all the fury in the world. He took my head until he was face to face with him.

"I hope that night has satisfied you and calmed those hormones you have, but I warn you that if I see your face again in the remainder of the week I will kill you, and rest assured that I will have my equipment in hand all the blessed weather."

I looked at him terrified and at the same time hurt. I blame myself for not having stopped, I feel that a part of me did it but I don't know why it is not clear to me ... is it my fault? ... I don't know, what if I know is that I will have to avoid it for what What is left of the week and then I will continue my life with the boys but ... it will be difficult but I know they will help me remember, anyway I don't want to see him again.

I nod, resigned to his last command. And so he continued on his way, took his things, got dressed and left.

Levi is fine.

Levi, sorry.

I never heard from him again...


End file.
